Tú, yo, nosotros y ellos
by We.Don't.Dream.Black
Summary: Antonio y Lovino. De cómo pasaron de ser  tú y yo  a ser  nosotros , y de cómo dejaron de influir  ellos .
1. Chapter 1

**Antonio x Lovino**.

**406** o **408** palabras.

**Hetalia no me pertenece. ** Sería demasiado bonito para ello.

**Yo**...quiero decir un _montón_ de cosas sobre esta historia, así que prepárense para notas kilométricas. Que están abajo. y, para tener un poco más de idea sobre esto, espero que lean.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Lovino se despierta con un terrible (aunque no poco conocido) dolor de cabeza. La luz le hiere los ojos cuando intenta abrirlos. _¿Dónde mierda ha acabado?_

Intenta recapitular; los recuerdos son un torbellino fugaz pasando por su mente.

_Primero, sexo mañanero con Carla y Marco. _Sí, eso sí. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

_Después, comida inaguantable con el pesado de su hermano y el insoportable de su novio _(un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo al pensar que podría llegar a ser familia suya)_. _Eso, aunque le gustaría olvidarlo, también lo recuerda.

_Una tarde tirado en casa sin hacer nada, para variar. Y por la noche… Un mensaje de Carla: cita a las diez en el bar de siempre. Hasta ahora todo bien._

Un movimiento en la cama lo saca de sus cavilaciones. Lovino entreabre los ojos, usando sus manos como visera. Se encuentra en una habitación típica de hotel, con las cortinas abiertas. Podrían (deberían) estar cerradas. En fin. Cuando dirige su vista a la derecha, descubre un bulto del tamaño de una persona (_oh, ¡quizás porque _probablemente_ lo sea! _se reclama mentalmente) bajo el montón de sábanas y almohadas.

La alarma ocupa su cuerpo mientras lo asimila. ¡Una persona! _Joder_, si sigue así (despertando cada vez más seguido con personas que no conoce de nada), va a acabar mal. Del tirón. Sigue recordando. Se insta a hacerlo.

_Encuentro con Carla y Marco. Beber, beber, beber. Intentar ligar. Seguir bebiendo, beber más y beber._

Los recuerdos se hacen un poco más difusos tras eso. Cierra los ojos para pensar mejor.

_Entrarle a un chiquillo, fallar estrepitosamente. Beber por la mala conquista, y ya y apenas distinguía las caras. _

_Carla hablando de un chico, Marco instándola a que le entrara, y después ambos a él para que rompiera el hielo. _

_Copas después, y finalmente accede a ayudar a Carla. _

La resaca y la fuerte concentración que tiene en recordar le hacen obviar cómo el otro cuerpo de la cama se despereza.

Los recuerdos desaparecen entonces… Aunque recuerda unos ojos verdes. Muy verdes.

Intenta concentrarse más en ellos. Ojos muy conocidos, además, por extraño que parezca. Muy españoles…

_Espera un momento, ¿¡Españoles!_

El italiano abre los ojos y encuentra a aquél que le crió bostezando descuidadamente.

_Oh, Dio._

Antonio se gira hacia él aún adormilado.

—¡Buenos días, Lovi~! —canturrea. Cambia su cara a una más pícara— ¿Te lo pasaste bien anoche?

Lovino no está seguro, pero cree gritar.

* * *

_Bueno. Notas. Para empezar, lo cierto es que estoy tremendamente ilusionada con esta historia. En realidad, no es estrictamente una historia historia, puesto que dentro de poco serán drabbles relacionados entre sí (que, por cierto, puede que no estén en orden cronológico. Discúlpenme, pero es así). Sé que esto no es un drabble drabble, pero ha sido la única forma que he tenido de introducir la historia para que, más o menos, se sepa sobre que va._

_Los siguientes, intentaré, si que serán drabbles. No refiriéndome con ello a la extensión de palabras, si no más que nada que serán historias autoconclusivas._

_Creo que por este ya está._

_Al final, no son tan kilométricas las notas. Aunque, supongo que eso es bueno._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Críticas, pizzas y tomates, abajo._

¡Pulsar el botoncito azul alarga la vida!_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Después de la lluvia, un olor especial llena las calles de Italia.

Lovino anda por un bordillo, alegando algo que Antonio no escuchó, pero que cree que tiene que ver con la longitud de la bufanda. Al español le gusta que el más pequeño sea así, tan apegado a su aspecto, pero sin llegar al nivel de Francis.

Por el rabillo del ojo, disfruta de la silueta que las telas recrean sobre el cuerpo del otro. Disfrutaría más si no llevara nada, pero después de cómo actuó Lovino al despertar (huyó descaradamente, usando una excusa _tan_ mala que ni siquiera él creyó), lo ve difícil. Incluso si actualmente es (como le tomó tiempo comprender) una de las cosas que más desea. Al menos, se consuela, su relación no ha cambiado; es más, incluso han retomado las salidas a solas de tiempo atrás.

Mientras Antonio se abstrae en sus pensamientos, Lovino lo observa con un disimulado sonrojo. Quiere sacar el tema (porque, después de recapacitar, reconoció que lo había disfrutado), pero la vergüenza y parte de su cobardía no le permiten hacerlo.

Va a decir algo, cuando tropieza con el extremo de su bufanda.

_Parece que sí es demasiado larga _piensa antes de cerrar los ojos, esperando el golpe contra el suelo.

Pero en vez del suelo, el golpe llega contra un cuerpo con la misma consistencia que el suyo. Cuando abre los ojos, se encuentra a escasos centímetros de los suyos los del español, que lo ha sujetado en un acto reflejo.

Antonio, antes incuso de que el italiano se percate de la situación, e intente huir, presiona sus labios contra los otros.

La felicidad viene cuando, en vez de huir y golpearle, Lovino ubica sus manos en el cuello del otro y profundiza el beso.

* * *

_Debería estar estudiando ahora mismo, así que no hay mucho que decir. Escribiré el comentario de este en el siguiente._

_¡Nos leemos!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Han acabado en la habitación más barata de hostal más cercano que han podido encontrar. Lo cual ha sido un escenario muchísimo mejor que cualquier cosa que Antonio ha podido imaginar sobre todo el tema_ besar-a-Lovino-de-improviso. _De hecho, el creía que la continuación sería un realmente doloroso cabezazo en el estómago aderezado con una sarta de insultos interminable. Y que terminaría con un fuerte «¡Y no te vuelvas a acercar a mí jamás, bastardo!».

Pero, afortunadamente, eso no ha pasado, y Lovino descansa ahora sobre su pecho, trazando caminos imaginarios sobre su brazo con esos largos,_ larguísimos_ dedos, que, como se acaba de dar cuenta, parecen de artista.

—Nunca imaginé que acabaríamos así —comenta Antonio, terminando con el silencio que se formó un rato antes (sin incluir los jadeos ni los «_másmásmás_» o «_ohsíjoderahíahí_»)—. Quiero decir…

—Sé lo que quieres decir.

El silencio se instala tras esas palabras, y Antonio no sabe qué decir para romperlo. Es Lovino quien toma aire, en cambio.

—Yo me había propuesto no hacer más_ esto. _ Salir con gente como nosotros, quiero decir. Tú sabes por qué.

—Pues… no pareces tener mucha voluntad —es lo primero que piensa,y, por consiguiente, dice—.

Los dedos que antes rozaban su piel se clavan ahora dolorosamente en ella.

_Auch._

—Te lo mereces, capullo.

Antonio ríe suavemente.

—Quizás. Oye, aún nos queda bastante para dejar la habitación. Podríamos —susurra, con su voz adquiriendo un tono seductor—hacer algo, ¿no crees?

Apenas ha terminado de hablar cuando los labios del italiano ya están sobre los suyos, demandado un beso que le español está deseoso de conceder.

* * *

_Ahora, ¡notas!_

_Lo primero, o_ _«Sobre cómo surgió la trama». De hecho__, es __bastante simp__le. La mayoría de las historias__ que he encontrado presentan una estructura __más o menos __así: se conocen (o ya lo hacen), se enamoran, consuman su relación y final, normalmente feliz.. Considerando cómo es la mayoría de los españoles de hoy en día (y que, por lo que he visto de ellos, los italianos son igual), creo que la estructura debería ser: Consumación y final, __encontrando__ en algunos casos conocerse y en unos pocos, además, enamorarse._

_Aun así, no tengo del todo definido cómo_ _va a acabar esto._

_Esté capítulo es raro. Lo sé. Los próximos serán mejores._

_ Espero. Nada más.  
_

_¡Nos leemos!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

El cortijo, situado en algún lugar perdido de Andalucía, es enorme.

Lovino disfruta del sol (como sólo luce en el sur) mientras Antonio prepara un desayuno típico de la región. Desde aquel beso en Milán (que luego se tornó en algo mucho _más _interesante), han ido quedando esporádicamente, a veces en Italia, a veces en España. El encuentro –se niega a llamarlo _cita,_ suena demasiado… romántico. Aunque, «encuentro» tampoco queda del todo bien- incluye, además de una de las mejores sesiones de sexo que ha tenido en mucho, un recorrido por el lugar en el que están.

Está descubriendo muchas cosas de Antonio de esta manera. Suena un poco incongruente, desde que han estado viviendo juntos durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo, pero lo cierto es que hay una gran cantidad de cosas que ignoraba de moreno. Detalles como su adición por los dulces hechos con almendras, su preferencia por la ropa clara (tiene como diez blancas por cada una de color) o su fobia a los ascensores desde que una vez se quedó encerrado en uno de ellos.

A cambio, está contándole cosas de sí mismo que no sabe nadie. Algunos porque son insignificantes, como aquella vez que se metió en una pelea porque unos niños se metían con Feliciano, ganándose su primera cicatriz, una media luna en el meñique izquierdo. Otros, sin embargo, porque son difíciles de contar, como las peleas con Gilbert cuando todo empezó a desmoronarse.

Antonio elige ese momento para aparecer, llevando el desayuno en la mano. Le ofrece su plato mientras besa esa zona tan sensible del cuello que el italiano no sabe desde cuando conoce. Lovino deja escapar un suspiro de placer y el español ríe en su oreja.

Mentiría si negase que no está un poco asustado. Se está dejando leer muy fácilmente, de una manera que hace tiempo juró que no volvería a hacer. Y lo peor de todo es que, aunque sabe que va en contra de todo lo que se propuso desde hace tanto tiempo, dejarle conocerle se siente equivocadamente correcto.

* * *

_Tenía esto desde hace mil años, pero el ordenador murió y lo perdí todo. Todo, todito, todo._

_Hasta que hace poco, haciendo esa magia que a mi padre se le da tan bien hacer y que llama «informática», conseguí recuperar el contenido de disco duro._

_Para estos dos lo cierto es que (en esta historia, al menos), me estoy imaginando una relación muchísimo menos profunda que la que suelen tener por ahí. Lo hago basándome en el carácter tan _lovinoide _de Lovino, más que nada. A fin de cuentas, está viviendo en un sitio en contra de su voluntad, porque él quiere estar con su hermano. O algo así, vamos. Y por otra parte, bueno, no veo a Antonio como el prototipo de papá perfecto, especialmente en esa época cuando no era como ese Antonio actual._

_El próximo lo subiré muy rápido. _

_Espero._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

—Últimamente sales muy poco con nosotros, _caro —_resuena la voz de Carla en la terraza del bar—. Y no es lo mismo sin ti. Para nada.

Marco esboza una sonrisa gatuna mientras se inclina sobre él.

—¿Quizás nuestro pequeñín ha encontrado alguien mejor con quien pasar el tiempo?

Lovino se ruboriza un poco, mira hacia otro lado, y ya todo está confirmado. Marco amplía su sonrisa y es Carla, como siempre (más ilusionada, más interesada), la que ataca.

—¿Sales con alguien? —casi grita, tan alegre como sólo ella parece capaz de estar— ¿Cómo es? ¿Le conocemos? Y tú, ¿lo conocías de antes?

A Marco no le gusta de todo la forma en la que Lovino dice que sí, con un tono bajo algo dudoso, algo culpable, quizás. Y lo ve claro. A fin de cuentas, él siempre ha sido el más observador de los tres.

—Es como nosotros, ¿verdad?

Lovino mira a su mejor amigo antes de asentir lentamente. Marco pone los ojos en blanco y Carla deja de sonreír. Era previsible.

—Si, lo sé, lo sé —dice antes de que empiece el bombardeo de _peroporqués_ y _nodeberías—. _Pero no os preocupéis. No es nada serio.

—La última vez creo recordar (y sabes que mi memoria es muy buena) que dijiste lo mismo. Y ya sabes como acabó.

Lovino lanza una de esas miradas tan características para todos que en realidad son muy extrañas para ellos.

—Joder, _claro _que sé como acabó. Fui _yo _quien se tiró dos meses hecho una puta mierda. Ý por eso mismo esta vez _no será nada serio —_termina, recalcando sus últimas palabras y dotándolas de cierto aire amenazador.

Carla pone su mano sobre el hombro de Lovino, ejerciendo un poco de presión. Rápidamente, nota al que parece el más joven de los tres calmarse bajo su toque. Los ataques de rabia de Lovino se van tan pronto como aparecen si sabes cómo tratarlos. Es una pena que normalmente la gente no sepa hacerlo.

—Bueno, _caro, _no te pongas tan a la defensiva —empieza, usando el registro de voz más dulce que tiene—. Es sólo que no queremos que acabes mal, ¿sabes? Y si te encaprichas y por lo que sea sale mal (y tú sabes que tus relaciones suelen acabar así) ya tenemos otra vez dos meses que ni tú, ni Marco ni yo queremos volver a pasar.

Lovino se calla el comentario mordaz que tiene en la punta de la lengua. Le es difícil molestarse con ellos cuando lo único que hacen es preocuparse por él (sólo por él, y sin saltar cada dos por tres con comentarios referentes a su perfecto hermano pequeño).

—Está bien —acaba diciendo—. Pero no es nada serio. Mierda, para _él _nunca es nada serio. Y entre eso y el asco que le he cogido yo a las relaciones… No hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Seguro.

Marco no parece muy seguro, aún cuando asiente.

—Lo que tú digas, pequeñín — dice, y una idea pasa por su mente. De repente se mueve, y ya no está al otro lado de la mesa, sino a cinco centímetros de él. Su sonrisa enseña todos los dientes y los ojos le brillan con picardía—. Al menos, aún no tenéis derechos de exclusividad, ¿no?

Lovino no tiene tiempo de responder cuando los labios de Marco están sobre los suyos, y un conocido sabor a té de menta inunda su boca.

La risa de Carla es clara y limpia, como un riachuelo en su nacimiento.

—Pero no os olvidéis de mí, ¿eh?.

* * *

_Lo sé, este capítulo es horrrible. Pero es necesario. Ah, y aviso desde ya: estas notas sí van a ser kilométricas._

_Sobre Carla y Marco: si hubiese publicado esto ayer, hubiese puesto en la historia «—Es como tú, ¿verdad?» con todas las implicaciones que eso llevaría. Pero lo he estado pensando y algunas partes de la historia se me caerían un poco bastante si lo hiciese así, así que acabo de cambiarlo. Y la verdad, no tengo ni idea de quienes pueden ser Marco y Carla (Cerdeña y Sicilia, quizás, acaso dos regiones sureñas de Italia). Pero bueno, eso no será muy relevante, por lo que en realidad no me preocupo mucho._

_Pero vamos, lo que quería en este capítulo era hablar sobre Antonio y Lovino. Normalmente, siempre los imagino juntos. Son la pareja por excelencia en mi mente. Pero en la práctica, creo que esta es la única historia que tengo planeada de ellos dos juntos. He estado mirando y tengo a Antonio con todo el mundo: con Estados Unidos, con Prusia, con Francia (más de una vez con estos dos al mismo tiempo -sonrisa, sonrisa-), con Rusia... y nunca con Lovino. Es raro, lo sé. Sobretodo porque son parejas de las que nunca suelo leer, pero bueno. No soy de lo más convencional que te vas a encontrar por ahí, tampoco._

_Vuelvo a repetir que sé que este capítulo no es... bueno, a falta de otra palabra. Es insulso, y no parece que añada mucho a la trama, pero para mí es importante que sepáis cómo es la relación que Lovino tiene con estos dos porque creo que me ayudará a definirle a él mismo posteriormente._

_Como recompensa, subiré el próximo capítulo próximamente._

_Por cierto, ¿sabéis? Antes no solía leer las notas de los autores al final de los capítulos. Iba a la historia y ya. Pero desde que estoy publicando, estoy empezando a leerlas, porque es cierto que a veces hay cosas que quieres —necesitas— decir para aclarar algo o para enfatizarlo, o simplemente porque, ey, quieres que te escuchen._

_Sí, ésto último ha sido una divagación demasiado extraña, lo siento._

_En el próximo capítulo, os contaré mi idea de España._

_Quizás._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_P.D: Nos os fiéis mucho del contador de palabras de esto, al poner ¡Nos leemos! y guardar me dice que he añadido seis palabras._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Gilbert se bebe la cuarta cerveza de la noche en dos tragos.

Francis observa, algo fascinado, como el líquido dorado se pierde por la garganta de su amigo a velocidad de vértigo. Nota algo anormal en el comportamiento del albino esa noche. No es la cantidad de cerveza (él _siempre _bebe así), sino la forma de bebérsela. Lo hace con más ansia, con más ímpetu.

Espera hasta que el alcohol que su amigo ha ingerido haga efecto antes de preguntarle, muy suavemente, que qué coño le pasa. No es que tenga ningún problema, realmente, pero ha rechazado pasar la noche con una señorita increíble tras escuchar el mensaje de Gilbert que decía que necesitaba quedar, urgentemente. Cree que lo mínimo que merece es que le expliquen la situación.

—Ví… a Lovino. En una cafetería. Liándose con un tío— algunas palabras se traban y pronuncia mal otras, pero no se explica del todo mal—. No es como si me importase, por supuesto. Yo soy _muchísimo _más increíble que él, pero…Buagh. Nada. Olvídalo.

El francés se encuentra un poco sorprendido por la confesión. Creía que lo de Lovino y Gilbert era agua pasada. Un caso cerrado, que ya tenía el punto final. Y así se lo hace saber.

Gilbert siente la boca pastosa cuando habla. Está borracho, sí, pero aún es capaz de pensar racionalmente (más o menos). De lo que no es capaz es de explicar qué es lo que siente por Lovino.

—Pero no es amor, eso seguro—dice, puntualizando con el dedo de una forma bastante cómica.

De eso está seguro. Lo amó una vez, sí. Mucho. Muchísimo. Pero todo eso se perdió en el tiempo, de igual manera que las cosas se diluyen en agua.

—Parece ser que hoy estás bastante poético, ¿no?

Gilbert ríe ante la frase de Francis.

—Ser un buen poeta es otra cosa más que añadir a mi genialidad. Es Lovino quien pierde si no está conmigo.

El rubio asiente dócilmente.

—Por supuesto, amigo mío. Y otra persona que perderá es esa preciosa morena de allí, que lleva todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí con sus ojos pegados a ti.

Gilbert mira en la dirección que señala el otro, y tras dar su visto bueno a la chica, se gira para Francis y le guiña el ojo.

—Bueno, ya sabes que nunca hay que hacer esperar a las señoritas.

La sonrisa que Francis le muestra al albino decae rápidamente cuando Gilbert se gira hacia su próxima conquista. Tiene el presentimiento de que, si Gilbert sigue interesado en Lovino, las cosas van a complicarse.

Y sus presentimientos, cuando se trata de temas amorosos, casi se convierten en certezas. Él no es el país del amor por nada, a fin de cuentas.

* * *

_Está sin betear. Y hace años que no actualizo, lo sé. En una palabra, ESI. Escuela Superior de Ingeniería, realmente, pero vamos, ESI para acortar. Es horrible. Bueno, por una parte es fantástica, pero por otra..._

_Y sé que dije que iba a hablar de mi concepción de Antonio en este capítulo, pero no me acuerdo de qué iba a decir. Para nada._

_En fin, espero que no me odiéis demasiado._

_¡Nos leemos!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7.**_

La chimenea arroja más calor que luz sobre los cuerpos que están junto a ella.

Lovino es incapaz de dormir, acostado sobre una alfombra que, si bien le protege del frío del suelo, no lo hace de su dureza. Antonio, en cambio, no parece tener el mismo problema. Es comprensible, considerando que está completamente recostado sobre el italiano.

Intentando moverse lo menos posible, gira la cabeza hacia la ventana, donde los rayos de sol empiezan a golpear la ventana.

Es tarde, se dice cuando se percata de la orientación de la ventana.

Lentamente, saca su mano de debajo de la manta. Está seguro de usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volver a cobijarla. Tantea en suelo en algo que ponerse, y sonríe cuando descubre que la camisa de Antonio está algo caliente debido a su cercanía con la chimenea.

Se despega de Antonio suavemente y se pone su camisa. Por suerte, los pantalones no están lejos de él.

Cuando se levanta, se dirige a la cocina a prepararse un café.

Antonio abre los ojos bastante más tarde, cuando el café que aún queda en la cafetera lleva ya tiempo frío.

El único vestigio que queda de Lovino es una nota en el frigorífico.

«Ya te devolveré la camisa.»

* * *

_Acabo de escribir esto._

_Realmente, debería estar estudiando física, pero de alguna manera u otra, esto se terminó colando en mi cabeza._

_Al principio, no era para nada así: Lovino se despierta y Antonio estña a su lado, sonriéndole. Lovino se levanta y prepara el desayuno (tuesta el pan en la chimenea) y entonces Antonio aparece por la espalda. Todo muy bonito y romántico. Muy horrible, vamos. ¡Su relación (por ahora) no es así! Él no prepara el desayuno, no sonríe como un crío enamoradizo. _No,no,no_. Me di unos cuantos golpes mentales entonces. Así que espero que esto muestre cómo es su relación ahora mismo. Más por los detalles que no están que por los que sí._

_¡Nos leemos!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo ocho.**

—Gilbert está un poco raro últimamente, ¿eh?

Francis deja el cubata en la barra y se revuelve un poco el pelo antes de empezar a hablar.

—Un poco, sí. Bastante, incluso. No creo que te hubieses dado cuenta de otra manera. Lamentablemente, ser sagaz no es una de tus virtudes, amigo mío.

Rió cuando un puño le golpeó el brazo.

—¡Eh, eh! No te metas conmigo, capullo.

—Sólo constato un he—¡Ay!

—Te lo mereces —contestó Antonio, sonriendo—. ¿Y qué le pasa? ¿Problemas con Ludwig o algo así?

—Oh, no, no. Se pelean, pero como siempre. Su problema tiene un matiz más…afectivo, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—¿Tarda más de la cuenta en llevarse a la señorita de turno al huerto?

—No, no van por ahí los tiros. Dice que vio a Lovino hace poco, besando a un tío en una terraza o así.

—¿Lovino? —Antonio se removió en lo que a Francis le pareció un aire de incomodidad— ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

—Parece ser que ya eres otra vez mi denso español de siempre —sonrió—. Lovino y Gilbert salieron, ¿te acuerdas?

—Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora todo está superado, ¿no? Gilbert dio mucho el coñazo con eso.

—Eso dice él. Pero yo no le creo del todo.

—¿No? ¿Y eso?

—Comentarios, actitudes, hechos —Francis se encogió de hombros—. Hay muchos ejemplos. Cómo a veces lo evita, a veces lo acosa. Cómo le mira. Y más, muchos más.

—Aaahm.

Antonio fijó la vista en su mojito.

— Pues si aún no lo ha superado… vaya asco.

El francés estuvo seguro de que esa frase tenía un significado que él no alcanzaba a entender del todo.

* * *

_¡Se me borró esto, nooo!_

_Pero bueno, lo que ponía antes.  
_

_¡SOY LIBRE! AL FIN.  
_

_Sí, terminé el curso. Ahahaha. Ingeniería es preciosa, pero un tanto exigente.  
_

_Este capítulo no me ha dado muchos problemas. Sólo la última frase, creo. ¿Se entiende lo que quiero decir? En mi mente, Francias es perspicaz, perspicaz, perspicaz. Creo que es el que da un poco de estabilidad y serenidad al grupo, aunque eso no quita el hecho de que sea como Gilbert y Antonio en el fondo. Por eso, simplemente de ver ese rastro de incomodidad en Antonio, esa última frase dicha que dice mucha más de lo que parece, hará que saque conclusiones rápidamente. Ya, que sean equivocadas o no...  
_

_Por otra parte, he aquí, por fin, «el carácter de Antonio en el pasado»:  
_

_Bueno, estamos en la época en la que Antonio empieza a crecer, crecer, crecer. Dicho de otra manera, empieza a invadir, invadir, invadir.  
_

_Es una época en la que Antonio sólo quiere más poder, más y más, y la mejor forma de conseguirlo es tener a colonias bajo su poder. Colonias que explota.  
_

_Creo que en esa época Antonio no vería a los pequeños como nada más que objetos, como simplemente medios para obtener su fin, un imperio en el que nunca se pone el sol._

_No le veo teniendo palabras afectivas con las colonias, o gestos de cariño. Y claro, las tierras invadidas no van a mostrar predisposición a alguien que abusa en un sentido un tanto literal de ellas.  
_

_Pues eso.  
_

_Vaya manera de cortar más fea, ¿eh?. Pero bueno.  
_

_¡Nos leemos!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo nueve.**

Llueve sobre Sicilia.

Las gotas golpean rítmicamente la ventana de la cocina, donde Lovino prepara aracini para comer.

Antonio lo contempla en silencio, mientras sus dedos tamborilean en la mesa de la cocina.

A veces hablan sobre cosas banales, pero la mayoría del tiempo cada uno se dedica a lo suyo; Lovino a cortar, hervir, freír y Antonio a observarle hacerlo.

La pregunta sale de él antes de que sea consciente.

—¿Sigues enamorado de Gilbert?

El cuchillo se clava fuertemente en la tabla, y Lovino le encara lentamente.

—¿Qué?

La voz le sale más insegura de lo que pretende cuando responde.

—Bueno, estuvisteis juntos durante bastante tiempo, y muy pillados el uno por el otro, y…no sé. A veces esas cosas pasan, ¿no?

La mirada que le dirige Lovino hace que se preocupe por su integridad física, y ya teme la sarda de insultos que saldrá de su boca. Pero en vez de eso, cuando la abre, lo que sale es risa.

Antonio observa atónito como la risa del italiano inunda la habitación. Es fuerte y clara, y nunca le había escuchado reír así. Una sonrisa se forma en su cara mientras le ve jadeando, sin aire, pero sin parar de reír.

—¿Qué si sigo enamorado de Gilbert?¿Yo? —logra decir entre carcajada y carcajada. Ríe más fuerte después de eso, como si Antonio le hubiese dicho la cosa más graciosa del mundo, lo más divertido en mucho tiempo.

La salsa se empieza a quemar en la sartén, y Lovino sigue riendo.

* * *

_¡Nos leemos!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Se llama Vivian. Es británica y tiene los ojos más azules que ha visto jamás. La conoce en un bar en el que está con Lovino, y es él quien le convence para que se presente.

Se equivoca bastante al conjugar el castellano, pero eso sólo la hace más encantadora a sus ojos. Habla con ella durante horas. Se muestra interesado, pero no demasiado. Habla y la deja hablar. La toca sutilmente, lo justo para que se sienta deseada pero no idolatrada. A fin de cuentas, Antonio es un maestro cuando se trata de cautivar.

Vivian se inclina sobre él cuando el bar empieza a cerrar.

—¿Tú apetecerías seguir hablando en otro lugar?

Antonio asiente, sonriente, y se marcha con ella. Ojea rápidamente el bar, pero no ve ni rastro del italiano. No sabe cuándo se marchó.

Se besan antes de llegar a su hotel, en el albor del día.

››_Es fantástica. Vamos a pasar la semana juntos._ Le envía por SMS a Lovino a la tarde siguiente.

››_Bien por ti. Ahora déjame dormir, capullo. _Le contesta a los cinco minutos.

La semana que pasan es increíble. Antonio la lleva a conocer todos los rincones de la ciudad, y ella está encantada cada vez que le enseña un precioso lugar recóndito. Ríe y le besa y hace fotos y compra recuerdos horribles, y los días pasan demasiado rápido para gusto de ambos.

—Ven conmigo a Cranfield—le susurra al oído, medio borracha, la última noche.

El sexo es más suave, más íntimo esa noche.

Le da su número de teléfono antes de subir a su avión.

—¿Tú me llamarás?

Antonio sonríe, y Vivian se pierde poco después entre la gente.

Tira el papel en la papelera más cercana.

››_Una semana increíble. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a comer?_

››_Sólo si pagas tú._

* * *

_Amigos con derecho a roce, qué bonito. Después se meten por medio los sentimientos, y lo destrozan todo. Aaay.  
_

_Por cierto, puede que no lo parezca, pero esto es un "slow bluit relationship". Sólo que realmente slow. _


End file.
